Remembering Tori
by xXWeirdGirl96Xx
Summary: This is a one-shot songfic using the song "Remembering Sunday". Uh, if this contest is still on, its for this contest I seen a day ago from WhiteChocolateAngel. Rated T for cussing and implications of sex.


Hey! It's me! Yours truly! And, earlier, I'm pretty sure I read about a contest going on from WhiteChocolateAngel, but now, I'm not so sure. 0_o. But, if so, here is the songfic I wrote, using the song, "Remembering Sunday". Here we go!

* * *

><p>Andre shot up in his bed, his alarm clock blaring in his ear. He was angered that he woke up from his dream so soon. He reached over to his nightstand, fumbling with the digital clock to try and find the snooze button. Once he did, he started to rub his temples, his head pounding.<p>

_Why did I drink so much?_he thought to himself.

Slowly, he climbed out of bed, then walking to the door which connected his room and bathroom.

Once in, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot from the small amount of sleep he got the night before, and dried slobber was on the corner of his mouth. He turned on the faucet, then splashing his face with water. Reaching into his medicine cabinet, he took out his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, so he could brush his teeth.

When he was finished, he went back into his room, going over to his dresser. He pulled out a purple tee with an outline of a muffin, and the words "stud-muffin" printed onto it, and a pare of black jeans. He dressed himself, then putting on his favorite pair of black high-tops, and walked out of his room, grabbing his jean jacket and a pair of sunglasses as he did.

He then went to the kitchen, grabbing a Granny Smith Apple from the fridge and taking a bite out of it. After he did so, he put his sunglasses on, grabbed his house keys off the counter, then walking out of his loft.

* * *

><p>Andre walked along the sidewalk, kicking a can down the street. The breeze blew through his dreads as he went along.<p>

As he walked past a restaurant, the smell of pancakes and eggs invades his senses. Memories of his Sunday together started to flow through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Tori was in the kitchen of Andre's apartment, standing in front of the stove. She had prepared some apple cinnamon pancakes and sausage so far, and was now preparing her pan to scramble some eggs.<em>

_She put a little bit of butter into the heated pan, watching as it melted. She moved the pan around so that it would spread all over the pan, to ensure the eggs would not stick._

_She then walked over to the fridge, opening it so she could get out some eggs. Once she looked over the contents of the fridge, she frowned, noticing that there were only two eggs._

"_Andre!" she yelled, closing the fridge door and walking into the living room. Andre looked up from what he was doing, having been editing a song on his laptop._

"_Yeah, Tor? Is breakfast ready?" he called back, getting up from the couch._

"_There are only two eggs in here." she told him. He then walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to see for himself._

"_Huh..." he said, running a hand through his dreads. "Well, we can make it work."_

_He then took the two eggs out, then fishing a bowl out from the cabinet over the sink. He cracked the two eggs in, then turning back to Tori. She smiled, shaking her head, then walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_She pulled him into a passionate kiss, catching him off guard. He melted into the kiss, putting his hands on her waist. She ran her tongue along Andre's lower lip, making him growl slightly._

"_Tori." Andre murmured against her lips._

"_Hm?"_

"_The pan is burning." he said, snapping both of them back to reality._

_Tori turned to the stove, then turning it off. Andre went and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall in the other room. He ran back into the kitchen, squeezing the lever on the nozzle of the extinguisher. He aimed it at the pan, watching as it sprayed its contents out, putting out the small fire. He then looked back to Tori, a crooked smile on his face._

"_So... cheese or no cheese?"_

* * *

><p>"Sir? Are you alright? Sir?"<p>

Andre felt someone shaking his shoulders. He was on his knees, staring at the sidewalk beneath him. He looked over his shoulder to a young woman. She had long hair which reached to her shoulders. It was the color of red velvet. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she had big, brown eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Andre!" she said, throwing her arms around her old friends shoulders.

"Little- Red- Your- Suffocating me!" Andre choked out, trying to get her arms from around his neck. She then let go, pulling back.

"Sorry." she said, looking crest fallen.

"S'alright." he said, then getting up off of the ground. He brushed himself off, then looking to his good friend.

"Why were you on the ground?" she asked him, a confused expression crossing her features.

"I..." he started, then stopping himself, not really knowing what to say. "I don't really know."

"That happens to my brother sometimes. Once, he had went to Las Vegas with one of his friends, and..."

Andre listened to Cat droll on with stories of her brother. He hadn't seen his small friend in a couple of years, and it was nice to see a familiar face. That reminded him.

"Hey, Cat?" Andre said, breaking Cat out of her rant. "It's been nice catching up, but, I was wondering... have you talked to Tori lately?"

Cat gave her friend an understanding look, then shaking her head. "Sorry, Andre. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh..." he said, looking down to his feet. "Well, that's cool, I guess. So, who you here with?"

"Me."

Andre turned around to face one of his best guy friends, Robbie Shapiro. He smiled, shaking his friends hand. "Hey man, what's been going on in life?"

"Well, aside from my very successful ventriloquist career," he started, then wrapping an arm around Cat's shoulder, "Cat has agreed to become Mrs. Caterina Hannah Valentine-Shapiro."

"Yeah! He just proposed to me in Pancake Land!" Cat exclaimed, clutching Robbie's arm, then extending her right hand. "See? Look!"

Andre ogled at the ring. It was a four carat, pink diamond in the center of a silver band of a ring.

"Whoa, congrats you guys." he tells them, giving them a genuine smile. "Well, I gotta go, Places to be, and people to see."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Dre." Robbie said, shaking his hand once again.

"Hope you can find Tori!" Cat told him, giggling a bit.

Andre then started walking off, looking back to his friends once more, smiling at their happiness. He just hopes he will get his.

Andre stood in front of the giant house, shifting his weight between each of his feet. He hadn't been to this house for a while. Not after that night.

* * *

><p><em>Andre navigated his way through the crowd of people. two drinks in his hands. Hot, sweaty bodies grinding against one another, people smelling of alcohol, and some passed out on the floor.<em>

"_Hey, Andre!"_

_He turned to face his best friend, Beck, coming towards him, expertly maneuvering from all of the dancing bodies._

"_Yo, man, have you seen Tori?" Andre asked, yelling over the loud music. Beck chuckled a bit._

"_Funny you should ask that. I was actually coming over here to get you, for _her_." Beck told his friend. "She's over near the staircase."_

_Andre looked over his shoulder, seeing her standing at the bottom of the stairs, right where Beck said she was, then turning back to his friend, smiling. "Thanks, man."_

"_It's no problem."_

_A loud crash erupted from the kitchen, and a loud yell._

"_Who the _hell_ broke the _window_?" Both the guys recognized the voice as belonging to Jade, and seen people starting to run out of the kitchen, fear etched across their faces._

"_Uh... I think you may wanna go see what happened..."_

"_... Before my girlfriend decides to kill somebody. Right." Beck said, then shaking Andre's hand. "Wish me luck."_

_Beck then ran off, pushing past everyone in the crowd. Andre then walked over to where Tori was still standing. He snaked his arms around her waist, making sure the drinks didn't spill, and pulled her close to his body._

"_Hey, Dre." Tori slurred, throwing her arms around Andre's neck._

"_Hey, Tor. Beck said you needed to see me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her._

"_Yeah..." she said, tangling her fingers into his dreads, then bringing her lips close to his ear. "I want you..."_

_Andre chuckled. "Well, you have me."_

"_No." she said, then pulling at his hand. "I _want_ you."_

_Andre's eyes widened as he got her meaning. She had a devilish grin on her face, then starting to ascend the stairs, with him in tow. Once they got to a bedroom, all was forgotten, and clothes were shed, as they made love for the first time that night._

* * *

><p>Andre had knocked on the door a few times, waiting for someone to come and open it for him.<p>

"I'm coming! Geez!" he heard the familiar voice of Jade.

Once she opened the door, Andre got a good look of the girl he had once loved in his teen years. Her hair was a dark brown, almost able to be mistaken for black, reaching to her shoulders. Her skin was still a bit pale, but with a slight tan to it. Her nails were painted a midnight black, as they always were. She no longer had her piercings or highlights.

"Andre. Hey." she greeted in a monotone voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Jade." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, come in, I guess." She said, gesturing inside. He then walked in, looking around.

It was still like he remembered it, except no crooked lamp shades, missing pillow cushions, our people dancing and making out every place you looked.

"I was just stopping by real quick. Would Beck happen to be around?" he asked her, rubbing his hands together as he always did for some reason.

"Up here, man."

Andre and Jade looked up to see Beck at the top of the staircase, quickly descending to give is best friend a "bro hug".

"Hey man. It's been a few months since I seen you and Jade at your wedding." Andre said, a smile on his face. "And you wouldn't believe who I ran into while coming over here."

"Robbie and Cat?" Beck asked, a smirk coming to his face as he took in the confused expression of his friends face.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know?"

"I was talking on the phone with Cat, telling her some good news," Jade interjected, walking up beside the two, "and she had told me that she'd just seen you."

"Oh." he said, looking to his feet. "She told you about Robbie-"

"-Proposing to her? Yep." Jade answered before he could get the rest of his sentence out.

"Took him long enough." Beck commented, then wrapping and arm around Jade's shoulders.

Andre nodded, a light chuckle coming from him. "So, what's the "good news" you were telling Cat?"

Beck and Jade looked at each other, and Jade then put her hands to her stomach. "We're expecting."

Andre's eyes almost popped out of his head, as he gave his friends the biggest smile he could. "Congrats, you guys! How long are you in to the pregnancy?"

"Only a few weeks." Beck told him, beating Jade to the punch.

"Yeah. Found out the results today."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys." Andre said.

"So, how are you and Tori working out?" Beck asked.

Andre's smile faltered, and he put his gaze to the ground, sadness sweeping over him. "I haven't heard from her for days."

Beck rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, a sympathetic look now on his face. "Sorry, man."

"I haven't even been able to get through to her." Jade announced, going to sit on the couch.

"Well, I'm about to go and check at her place." Andre said. "I haven't been there for a while."

"She's most likely to be there. I'm sure you guys will be able to work out whatever is going on between you two." Beck assured his friend.

"Yeah..." Andre said. "I hope so."

Andre started to remember the falling out they had just a week ago.

* * *

><p><em>He stepped out of the elevator once it had stop on the very top floor, reaching the penthouse which Tori lived in. He had a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses in his hands. A little black box was in his pocket, knocking against his leg.<em>

_He stepped into her living room, looking around to see if he could find her._

"_Tori!" he called out, setting the gifts he had down on the coffee table. He kept the box in his pocket though. "Tori, you here?"_

"_In here!" he heard Tori's voice, a bit strained, coming from the bathroom._

_He walked to the bathroom, walking in to find Tori hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. He quickly rushed over to her, holding her hair aways from her face so it wouldn't mess up._

"_Tori." he started, making her turn her head to him. "Baby, you okay?"_

_He lightly stroked her face, worried for her health._

"_I'm... I'm fine, Andre." she told him, trying to reassure him._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Andre didn't believe her, but shrugged it off, helping her up from the floor. "I got you something, Tor."_

_He dragged Tori to her living room, showing her the bouquet and chocolates that were on her coffee table._

"_Oh, Andre." she said, picking up the roses. "They're... they're so pretty."_

"_Only the best for the prettiest girl I know."_

_Tori smiled at him, only for it to quickly fade from her face._

"_Tori-"_

"_-Andre."_

_They had both spoken at the same time, chuckling a bit at the mistake._

"_Um..." Andre started, rubbing the back of his neck, "you can go first."_

"_Okay." Tori said, then turning her back to Andre. "I... I don't know how to say this Andre, but..." She swallowed hard, then turning back to him, tears forming in her eyes. "Andre, we can't see each other anymore."_

_Andre's heart broke at that moment, and he just stared at Tori, not able to form any words. "Tori... I don't... I... Why?" he managed to say, looking at her with the most sorrowful eyes she'd ever seen._

"_I just... can't do this anymore, Andre." she said, turning aroudn again so he wouldn't see the tears flowing form her eyes. "I think... I think you should _leave_."_

"_But... But Tori." Andre said, pulling the box from his pocket and dropping to his knees. "I love you, Tori. We can't just end here! I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with you! Please!" he said, tears flowing down his face. "Please, just... just look at me!"_

_Tori shot a glance over her shoulder, looking to Andre. He looked so weak, so... broken. More tears started to flow as she turned away from him._

"_I'm sorry Andre. Just... please, go." she said, clutching her chest._

_Andre couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot as Tori ran into her bedroom. He let out a small sniffle, than picking himself up from the ground. He then opened the small jewelery box that was still in his hand, revealing an silver engagement ring, with a black diamond. Etched into the ring, were the words which said '_I'll love you, always and forever_'. Putting it onto the table with the chocolates, he walked over to the elevator to leave the penthouse._

* * *

><p>Andre stood in the lobby of the building which Tori lived in, looking at the desk a few feet away from him.<p>

The doorman was there, sleeping, with his feet perched on the desk as he enjoyed his snooze. Andre walked up to the desk, then tapping the small bell which was near the man's feet. It startled the doorman, making him fall backwards in his chair.

"What? Huh?" the man spluttered, trying to pick himself up off the floor. He then looked up to Andre, and quickly got to his feet. "Oh, uh, hello, sir. Do you need help with anything?"

"Uh, yeah," Andre started, putting his hands in his pockets, "is a Tori Vega here right now? I was coming to visit her."

"Ah, Ms. Vega." he said, then typing her name into the computer at the desk. He looked back to Andre, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, sir, but, she moved out just yesterday."

Andre looked completely crestfallen, looking down to his feet. "oh. Well, thanks, I guess." He then started to walk off towards the front door.

"Wait!"

Andre stopped in his tracks, turning back to the doorman. "Hm?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Andre Harris?" he asked, then pulling out an envelope from his desk. "She left this for you."

Andre's spirits lifted once he saw the white envelope with Tori's signature on it. He then ran up to the desk, plucking the envelope form the man's hand, then giving him a hug, completely catching the doorman off guard.

"Thanks, man." he said, before leaving.

Andre ran down the street, bumping into some people, but making sure to apologize anytime he would. He didn't stop running til he got to the park him and Tori would sometimes walk through. He sat on the first bench he seen, envelope still in hand. Ripping it open, he took out the note that was inside of it, then unfolding it to read it.

_Dear Andre,_

_If you're reading this, I know you found out that I am no longer living in this penthouse._

_I just have to tell you why I left you. I'm pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you it, and I didn't want to ruin your career, your dreams, with this burden. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know how to tell you. And when I seen the ring you had left me, I broke down. I want you to know, I will always love you, and that that will never change. But, I'm hoping you will find your happiness with someone else. Just, please, forget about me. About us. Follow your dreams._

_With Love,_

_Tori._

Andre folded the letter back up, feeling a strong ache in his chest. _But my dr4eam is to be with you._ He thought to himself. Something then caught his eye inside the envelope, something shiny. He pulled it out to find the ring he had given her. He then knew what he had to do:

"I have to find her."

Getting up from the bench, he knew what his next destination would be. All he needed was a ride.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning, and it rain was pouring down heavy. Andre was getting a ride from Beck to the Vega's household up in LA, since his car was still getting some work done to it. Jade was in the back of the car, fast asleep, and Robbie and Cat were following behind them.<p>

Beck looked to his friend, then putting a hand on his shoulder. Andre looked to him, a bit sad.

"Don't worry. When we get to her, you guys will be back together, have a life with each other."

Andre only nodded, then looking out the window. He watched as the drop of rain rolled down the window, looking like tears rolling down one's cheek.

Once they got to the Vega household, Andre got out of the car, moving as quick as lightning as he went up to the door. His friends soon followed suit, as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Andre was sad to see who had answered. It was Trina, Tori's older sister.

She had dyed her hair blonde, cutting it short and putting it into a bob. She wore a bit less make up than what she would when she was in high school. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Andre?" she said, then looking behind him to see the rest of the group. "What are you all doing here?"

"Is Tori here?" Andre asked, the rain hitting him hard.

"Uh..." Trina wiped her eyes, trying to dry them. "I think all of you should... should come in."

As Trina moved aside, they all stepped into the house, looking around. It looked the same as it used to. And there were Tori's parents, Holly and David Vega, sitting on the couch. David held his wife as she sat there, crying her eyes out. They looked up as all of them had walked in.

"Please," Trina gestured to the red couch, "sit. And I'll explain."

They all took a seat. All except for Andre, wh still stood by the door.

"Where's Tori?" he asked, looking around as he noticed she wasn't here. His hands were shaking with anxiety, wanting to see her once again.

Trina sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I... I don't know how to say this. But..." Tears started flowing from her eyes as she tried to speak.

"But what? Where's Tori?" Andre asked again, tears starting to form. He swallowed hard, trying not to let them spill over.

David was the one to answer him, looking into his eyes.

"Tori... Tori was in a car accident yesterday when she was driving up here." he stated, Holly sobs becoming heavier.

Cat gasped, then covering her mouth. Robbie wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her as tears started to fall from her eyes. Jade just stared ahead of herself, trying to keep the tears at bay, with little success, as Beck held onto her hand tightly. Andre had no reaction, his face looking emotionless.

"She was pronounced dead at 11:47 PM yesterday night." he said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Andre just stood there, looking down at his feet, his expression dark. Beck got up and walked over to his friend, trying to comfort him, only for Andre to smack his hands away.

"Andre..." Beck spoke, putting his hands to his sides. "I... I'm so sorry."

Andre didn't answer him. He didn't meet any of their stares as he turned around to the door. He then walked out of the house, back into the rain, with only one thought on his mind.

_I guess I'll go home now._

* * *

><p>I'm hoping you guys liked this story! I love this pairing. Tandre is the best!<p> 


End file.
